


Talk and Sex, and Talk again

by Kamaleen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So… you and Commander Morrison…?"</p><p>"We fucked, if that is what you want to know."</p><p>"You mean…fuck like…? Sex?"</p><p>"Yes." Reaper replied. One of his pale hand was on Genji's head, while the other caressed his guns. Genji wasn't sure how they managed to have sex with some of Reaper's arsenal still on the bed, but here they were – limbs tangled and laying among bullets and guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk and Sex, and Talk again

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a short Reaper/Genji fic because of this story [Diverging at the Point We Met](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6881806/chapters/15699691) by [macabrecabra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrecabra/pseuds/macabrecabra). Check it out, it's one of the best Overwatch fan-fiction I have ever read.
> 
> English is not my first language and I have no beta-reader for this story. All mistakes are mine alone.

 

 

 

"So… you and Commander Morrison…?"

"We fucked, if that is what you want to know."

"You mean…fuck like…? Sex?"

"Yes." Reaper replied. One of his pale hand was on Genji's head, while the other caressed his guns. Genji wasn't sure how they managed to have sex with some of Reaper's arsenal still on the bed, but here they were – limbs tangled and laying among bullets and guns.

"So…" Genji adjusted his head, so the side of his face was now on top of Reaper's un-beating heart. "…how was it like? Before…before the incident in Swiss."

"Why you want to know?" Came a cold replied, with Resper's hand putting pressure on to his head. Genji wasn't worried though, he knew that Reaper wouldn't kill him, not now anyway.

"You seem to know a lot about me, but I know so little about you." Genji said, caressing Reaper's bare upper arm.

"I'm a lot older than you, brat."

"Technically, I'm a cyborg."

"Still a brat to me."

"Yeah, a brat who just took your cock and suffered through you 'torturing'. One of the best torture ever though." Genji smirked, feeling Reaper's other hand on his hip. Although the robot part of him didn't feel much pain from their sexual intercourse, but he still have some of his organs left, and his human part still felt the dull pain in his lower back and his ass.

"You are in pain?" Came a softer reply as Reaper caressed his hip. His ass was still bare to the world because Genji wasn't going to slide the robot shield over his bare ass before he made sure he had cleaned up. One of his one-nightstand had mentioned that he had great asses, and Reaper was found of them. Genji was sure there must be at least one or two bruises because Reaper kept squeezing as Genji rode the other man's cock.

"Not much." Genji sighed. "Just dull pain, it will fade in time. Now, back to my question." He propped himself up with one arm. His mask was somewhere along with the lifeless white mark of the Reaper. They had thrown their masks out while trying to push the other down on the bed. "What was it like…before the explosion at Swiss base?"

Reaper sighed. This time he looked very tired. Genji titled his head as he looked at the pale face with so many scars under him. There was one large scar lining from the left side of his forehead to the corner of his mouth, a huge ugly scar Genji couldn't help but trailing his fingers along. Reaper didn't seem to mind though, he just watched Genji with his lifeless eyes. The eyes which white eyes were black, and black eyes were red.

"We're best friend, and fuck-buddy." Gabrial Reyes said. His voice showed no emotion, but Genji could feel that Gabrial was still hurt from the memories. He was torn between anger and guilt, something Genji was accustomed of. "We… we never considered moving it forward. Well, I considered…but then he was promoted, and there was Mercy." Reaper chuckled. "Let's say that we both had a crush on her, so we started to drift apart. I operated Blackwatch, and he was the strike commander. We're competing each other, I think. We're time-bombs. That day, we both exploded."

"Well, the base literally exploded too." Genji pointed out, and Reaper gave him a look. So Genji smiled apologetically and kissed the supposed-to-be-dead-man cheek. That had Reaper sighed again before he tightened his embrace. Genji purred happily. He loved when Reaper wanted to snuggle. Mostly it's him trying to snuggled and Reaper pushing him away with an annoyed growl.

"Mercy tried to save me, or that might be what she thought she was doing." Reaper said. "She knew I was alive, but I disappeared as soon as I had my consciousness back. I was confused and angry."

"Let me guess, after that you was just angry." Genji said, and Reaper gave him a look again. That had Genji rolling his eyes. "Come on! You seem to be angry with everyone in nearly every time of the day. Only the money can calm you down."

"That's…quite true." Reaper said, smirking. "But its money and _you_ that can calm me down."

"No, not me, my ass." Genji retorted, only to have one of his cheek squeezed lightly.

"Your mouth too." Reaper replied, nipping at Genji's neck. Genji purred and moved to capture Reaper's lips with his own.

"Yeah, I know you love my mouth." Genji chuckled as he let Reaper switched their place. Reaper purred back as he pinned Genji with his weight. "…and I love…God…don't stop." He groaned as Reaper lifted his legs up on his shoulders. Thanks to his new body for this flexibility.

"Shut up brat." Reaper said, holding Genji's hip up and let his hardened cock rested against the entrance. Genji chuckled and held onto Reaper's shoulder, preparing for the next round.

 

 

Later, with both of them finally worn out, Genji sighed as he rested his head on Reaper's shoulder. If he was 'normal', Reaper's special ability would have drained his life from him within an hour. But with him being half-human, he was able to screw with Reaper without going to the next world.

"Hey…" Genji said after a while, he wasn't sure if Reaper was asleep yet. But with the mercenary's hand tightened on his hip, he knew the other was listening. "…Reap…I know you might not appreciate any feeling toward you except fear, but I kinda…you know…kinda like you…a lot."

No reply, but Genji had a feeling that he should push.

"Reap, I was kind of pouring my heart out, maybe you should…you know? Say something back."

Still no answer, but Genji wasn't going to quit without another attempt to get a response from his pillow.

"Come on Reap, I know you want to say something."

Still no answer, but Reaper kissed Genji's cheek and the younger man beamed.

"Sleep, brat."

"I'm not a brat…" Genji started, but Reaper shut him off with a deep kiss.

"Sleep, Genji." Reaper said after he pulled away, dropping back against the sheet. Genji sighed happily, finally closing his eyes and let himself shut down.

Normally he wouldn't shut down in an unfamiliar place that wasn't his room. But he was sure Reaper would keep him safe, at least for now.

 


End file.
